School Days
by Kasaru D-chan
Summary: Being the new guy can be hard, boring,tough. Will Kendall be able to deal with everything thats going on in his life? Little does he know of the guys that he would meet. Fiction, completly fiction.


**Hey! wasup? Here you get a neeewww and freeesh one-shot. Don't worry I'm still working on the other stories...  
But my inspiration comes from variation. ^.^  
Hope you like it. Try to read sloooowwwly cause maybe (I said MAAAAAYYYYYBEEE!) I won't upload _Heartbreaker_ in the next week.  
I have test _all week! and I really need a schollarship. CRAP._  
I'm so happy about Big Time Babysitting !  
Kendall and Jo hug at the end because of the disgusting and vomiting Puppy Dog... anyways a hug is a hug.  
I'll cut this here because I noticed how the writters note is gonna get long if I don't stop myself. :)  
"Oh-oh! someone's got bird trouble! BIRD TROUBLE!" haha  
**

* * *

**So ...  
just so you know...this is a "teaser" of a future story I'll do...**

**Don't know when I'll publish it...muahahaha I'm evil.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"School Days"**_

**The New Guy**

He walked inside the building with his backpack on his back and his water bottle in hand.  
Everyone would keep starring at him. Something he expected though he was the new guy. He felt happy to be back in Minnesota, but sad to be the new guy. Being the new guy wasn't easy, he knew that, he had experienced that feeling tons of times.

The bell rang. Everyone rushed to their class. He tried asking were was the classroom 123. His first class. But no one stopped to even look at him. They just kept walking and walking, pushing him to the right, left, front and back.  
At the end, he decided just to let go. He ended in front of the classroom he was looking for. Room 123.  
He entered and found himself a seat. As he sat down people started arriving, looking at him the same way everyone did, but now with some kind of fear.  
He wondered why. Then some guys came towards him. One was very tall and strong, he was wearing a blue T-shirt. The one on his left was a little shorter, but tall as well. He was wearing a green sweater. And finally the one on the tall's one right was the shortest one, wearing an orange T-shirt.

"Hi new guy!" said the tall one.

" Sup? " He answered.

" Hey I'm James." He introduced himself. " an this are my best friends Carlos and Logan." He pointed towards the guys beside him.

" Hi. I'm-". The teacher entered to the classroom interrupting him.

" Class please op…oh before taking your books, I'm presenting you the new student Kendall." She said as he got him to stand up. "He'll be studying here for the rest of the year so please be nice and welcome him here." She ended.

Kendall almost blushed at the teachers comment.  
He sat down while everyone kept starring at him  
Some people started to chuckle in a low voice.

* * *

" So class, remember Fathers day is coming soon so…". She contined. " Who's parents are divorced?". She asked.

James felt it was a stupid question since it was only him and five other guys with divorced parents in the whole school. He raised his hand a little madly and got surprised to see Kendall raised his hand too.

" Okay then don't forget to tell your parents to come Monday at eight…". She told everyone.

" But what if he can't come?". Kendall asked.

" Umm and why couldn't he?".

" Uh… Well he's got a lot of work…". He answered a little unease.

" I'm pretty sure he can take the day off.". He answered.

Kendall just nodded, not wanting everyone to hear his situation.  
The bell was lunch time.  
Kendall took his lunch and lonely walked to the cafeteria.  
He sat in an empty table.

_" It's gonna be a loooong year."_ He told himself.

Then, out of nowhere, Carlos, Logan and James sat with him.

" Hi Kendall!". Said Carlos.

" Don't mind if we sit here…right?". Asked Logan.

" Of course not." He answered.

He felt happy to see they were nice people and did welcome him. At least for the first day.

" So Kendall, where do you come from?". Asked James tring to do conversation and get to know him a little.

" Oh, uh… Well actually I lived here all mi life…" He explained."But my family and I moved to Winsconsin about a year ago ." He answered.

" Oh I see…" Carlos said.

" So, what do you do for fun?". Asked Logan.

" I like playing hockey. But since my mom and my sister don't like playing it I practiced at school…"

" Cool! So you were part of the team?" Carlos asked very excited.

" Yupe! " He answered.

" Awesome! We play hockey too! " Said Logan.

" Maybe we can play someday! " Offered James.

" That would be very cool." Answered Kendall just a few seconds before the bell rang.

The whole school day was practically normal. He didn't got any class with the three polite guys he had met. But anyways, that had something in common and would see each other at a moment.

* * *

**AWWW! ok if you're confused now I'll explain...  
****Kendall is new in Minnesota, kinda, and he feels like being the new guy is horrible. The guys, Carlos, Logan and James, already know each other.****  
****-Now, _Big time Babysitting._  
Kendall and Jo are sooooo cute! I missed Jendall SO MUCH!  
But I think that Lucy and Jo could've been good friends... too sad she left.  
Anyways, where was Camille in this episode? HUH?  
And this episode made me remember the question I have in my head since the first episode...WHO IS KENDALL'S DAD?  
I'm planning to write a story about Kendall's dad later... but for now ENJOY!  
Always yours, JendallRush :3**


End file.
